1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handrail assembly, as well as the rail receiving unit and balusters which make up part of the assembly, which allows easy assembly of a handrail on both flat/horizontal and inclined surfaces. In particular the invention allows for a handrail to be assembled without the need for a skilled craftsman to determine angles, such that upper and lower rails remain at an even or predetermined distance from the ground even when the rail is positioned on an inclined surface such as a ramp or stairs.
2. History of the Related Art
Traditionally, when a handrail is being assembled it is necessary for a skilled craftsman to position a number of balusters, generally equidistant from each other, and to weld upper and lower rails between the balusters to provide the handrail. When the handrail is required to go down an incline, such as for use on a ramp or stairs, it is necessary to carefully determine the angle of the incline and to cut the ends of the upper and lower rail sections in order that they are angled appropriately and have the appropriate profiles to allow them to be positioned between the relevant balusters and welded at the predetermined angle. This is time consuming and prone to errors which often results in the upper, and particularly the lower rail sections being misaligned.
There have been handrail assembly systems developed which attempt to simplify the handrail assembly process. However many of these require the handrail to be pre-formed and then transported to the site. Whilst this reduces the skill required onsite, problems can arise when the information that is used to manufacture the pre-formed handrail offsite is incorrect (for example if the details regarding angles of incline are inaccurate the handrail will not assemble correctly onsite). It is only when the premade handrail arrives onsite at the place which it is to be used that any errors are found and it requires either a new rail to be produced, or corrections to be made onsite.